warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Icefire
Appearance Icefire is a stunning cat. With dark main fur and fiery white markings, to medium length fur and a very fluffy tail. Her clear blue eyes express her emotions perfectly, from passion and anger to overwhelming joy. Around her eyes is white fur that swirls into her black markings. She has a lithe body but is well-muscled. Small paws but sharp claws. Icefire is overall fiery. Personality Icefire is a passionate, stubborn cat. Once her opinion is set, there is absolutely no changing it. She loves a good debate and the sense of adventure. She hates it when others try to protect her, feels offended by that, even. She can most certainly protect herself, and would rather defend others than vice-versa. Icefire is ambitious but honorable, wanting to be leader one day. She never backs down from any challenge, and serves her clan to the best of her ability. Her loyalty and devotion is unquestionable, she follows the warrior code, but knows sometimes you need to beak the rules to keep order. While charming and sweet, she can often come off as intimidating. She does not tolerate disrespect, but is still fair when dishing out punishments. She has this air of authority around her, but still can relax and crack some jokes. Supprisingly sarcastic, Icefire can come off as abrasive on first meeting. She never tries to outright offend anyone, but can never resist sneaking in jokes. Relationships Emberbranch(Mother)- Emberbranch And Icefire have always gotten along, and even with Icefire being Deputy Emberbranch treats her like her kit. Frostflame(Father)- Frostflame was always tough with Icefire, but he did love her. Icefire‘s stubbornness caused them to clash sometimes, but when Frostflame was killed in an ambush it was obvious how much Icefire loved him Echomist(Sister)- Echomist And Icefire were friendly with each other, always playing as Kits. Echomist was always the more shy one, and they grew a bit apart after apprenticeship. Come warrior, though, Icefire was proud of Echomist who decided to pursue a path of a medicine cat. Icefire was torn apart when Echomist died on a thunderpath. Dartpaw(Brother)- Dartpaw died at the tender age of 8 moons. No one knew how he died, he just disappeared Icefire vowed to find out what happened, and she is still searching. Rockpelt(Brother)- Rockpelt is Icefire’s last surviving sibling, and Icefire hates him. He is cruel and arrogant, constantly challenging Icefire and the leader. Icefire has a sinking suspicion he is responsible for Dartpaws disappearance. Wolfsong(Mate)- Wolfsong was an apprentice when he and Icefire began to get close. At first, they regarded each other as competition, but slowly that turned into affection. Wolfsong is loyal and sweet and the perfect match to Icefire. Lilackit(Daughter)- Icefire loves Lilackit very much, and hopes she becomes a medicine kit like her sister Echomist did, since Lilackit and Echomist share the same sweet personality. Sparrowkit(Daughter)- Sparrowkit is about as frisky as Icefire, and Icefire loves her dearly. Sparrowkit has spunk and Icefire hopes that one day she will be leader. Dartkit(Son)- Icefire named her first born son in memory of her lost brother. He looks almost the same as Dartpaw did, and Icefire remembers her brother fondly every time she looks at Dartkit. Leopardkit(Son)- Leopardkit was born with an odd golden coat and black speckles, looking nothing like his parents. Icefire thinks he is really unique and will go on to do something amazing. Raggedfrost(Mentor)- Raggedfrost was brisk and aggressive, but he did have a caring side. Icefire respects him. Icefire mourned when he never returned from battle. Bluesky(Past Apprentice)- Bluesky was bright and eager to learn, and always made Icefire laugh. Icefire is proud of the warrior Bluesky has become. Chevrilpaw(Current Apprentice)- Icefire doesn’t know if a warrior path is right for Chevrilpaw, but supports her and still trains her, respecting Chevrilpaw’s determination. Kit life As a kit Icefire pushes herself really hard, often making mischief and sneaking out of camp. One time she even caught a mouse on her adventures. Every cat was strict with her, but never mad. She was always so determined and even the leader complimented her on her bravery. Icefire‘s main goal was to impress her stone-faced father. She succeeded, multiple times, but he never let that show, always pushing her hard and loving her nontheless. ‘Paw Life As an apprentice, Icefire trained as much as she could, she suppressed many of the warriors in her later moons of apprenticeship! Wolfsong, Wolfpaw at the time, constantly challenged her and they clashed a lot. eventually, they began to fall for each other, but kept up with their duties. Warrior Life The moment Icefire was made a Warrior was the best moment of her life. Bravery and valor was what the leader complimented her on during the ceremony, and she lived up to it. She trained hard even after getting her name, and helped the clan win countless battles. Soon after their names, Wolfsong and Icefire became mates, and Icefire was selected as deputy at only 18 moons old! After three more year, she had her kits and a senior warrior took over Deputy roles until the Kits were old enough. Icefire was as content as she had ever been, but she still searched desperately for Dartpaw. Quotes ”Who are we? Thunderclan! We make the other Clans tremble at our roar!” ”I will find out who killed you, Dartpaw, I promise.” ”Wolfsong, remember that time when we were apprentices...” “Our kits are going to rule this Clan!” Links https://warriors-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Wolfsong?venotify=created (Wolfsong) Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:Characters Category:She-Cats